When a moment like this
by helloxygen
Summary: Lucy sibuk dengan novelnya; Natsu merasa diabaikan dan ia tidak suka. (AU)


**Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**

.

 **When a moment like this**

 **by helloxygen**

.

 _Lucy sibuk dengan novelnya; Natsu merasa diabaikan dan ia tidak suka. (AU)_

.

* * *

Lucy bilang, hari ini dirinya sedang tidak sibuk. Perkuliahan libur di hari Sabtu, dan tugas-tugas yang biasa menghantui di akhir pekan sudah selesai dikerjakan. Sehingga mendengar hal ini membuat Natsu bersemangat karena akhirnya ia bisa bermain bersamanya, ia bisa mengajaknya pergi ke luar, dan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang hari—akhirnya ia bisa **kencan** dengan Lucy. Seringai muncul di wajah Natsu, saat telepon masih tersambung ia pun berkata, _aku akan ke apartemenmu_ , yang kemudian disetujui oleh Lucy di seberang sana, lalu sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Namun adakalanya manusia hanya mampu merencanakan dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat mengizinkan.

Ketika Natsu tiba di apartemen Lucy, ia menemukan gadis itu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di ruang tengah. Sedang mengerjakan novel, Lucy bilang, disusul dengan perintah, _jangan ganggu_. Sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Natsu, selain: menurut, duduk diam di sebelah Lucy dan memperhatikan gadis itu; yang fokus menatap layar laptop dengan jari-jari bergerak lincah di atas keyboard.

Awalnya—untuk beberapa menit, sekitar tiga atau lima, Natsu menikmati kegiatan memperhatikan-Lucy-nya—matanya seperti mendapat kepuasan tersendiri dari kegiatan itu. Tapi lambat laun, ia bosan juga. Terlebih saat ia merasa Lucy asik sendiri dengan laptopnya. Seolah-olah tidak menyadari Natsu yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, bahkan mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Hei... Apa masih lama, Luce?" Natsu bertanya. Memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ya, uh—seperempat bagian lagi."

"Berapa lama?"

"Hmm, sepuluh menit?" Lucy menebak. "Ah, beri aku... waktu tiga puluh menit lagi, _okay_?" pinta Lucy. Ia masih fokus dengan laptopnya.

"Apa?" Natsu terkejut. "Lama!" protesnya, "aku bosan, Luce."

"Kamu bisa nyalahkan TV di depanmu, Natsu," Lucy menyarankan dan mendekatkan remote televisi ke arah Natsu.

Sejenak, Natsu menggerutu. Namun akhirnya ia raih juga remote di meja, lalu menyalahkan televisi di hadapannya.

"Uh, kecilkan suaranya, _please_?"

"Ya, ya."

Natsu berusaha menghabiskan waktu dengan mengganti-ganti saluran televisi; mencari acara bagus yang layak untuk ditonton. Menggerutu sesekali jika acara yang disiarkan tidak ia sukai, lalu beralih pada saluran lain. Terus seperti itu, sampai akhirnya seluruh saluran habis dan tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Natsu mendengus, menatap bosan pada televisi. Ia mendesah dan akhirnya beralih pada Lucy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tanpa sadar matanya mulai memperhatikan gadis itu kembali.

Gadis itu masih tetap fokus menatap layar laptop, jari-jarinya tetap bergerak lincah di atas keyboard. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu. Namun ia terlihat menikmatinya—Natsu menyadari itu. Ketika jari-jari Lucy berhenti bergerak dan membeku di udara sementara matanya meneliti kata demi kata yang ditampilkan layar, maka seulas senyum akan selalu muncul di sana, senyum dengan rasa puas di lekuk bibir manisnya.

Sejujurnya, memperhatikan Lucy terus menerus tidaklah membosankan. Sebab Natsu sendiri sadar bahwa saat-saat seperti ini yang membuatnya bersyukur atas sepasang mata yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya—sekalipun ia bukan tipe orang yang religius.

Lagipula, ini merupakan kali pertama Lucy menulis novel di hadapannya. Biasanya gadis itu tidak pernah melakukan hal ini karena ia takut, juga malu, jika sampai Natsu membaca tulisannya. Namun keadaan memaksa Lucy berbuat demikian. _Aku tiba-tiba saja dapat ide untuk bab baru di novelku. Aku sedang menulisnya._ Lucy mengatakan itu dengan semangat saat Natsu memasuki apartemen miliknya—yang dibiarkan tidak dikunci agar Natsu masuk dengan mudah. Gadis itu tampak tidak peduli jika nanti Natsu akan mengganggunya—diam-diam membaca tulisannya dari belakang—atau tidak, seperti yang pernah Natsu lakukan sebelumnya. Toh, Lucy sudah memperingatkan Natsu untuk tidak mengganggu. Dan Natsu sendiri enggan untuk mengganggu. Sebab gadis di sampingnya adalah ahli hipnotis terbaik untuk matanya—sejak mereka bertemu hingga saat ini.

"Luce..." Natsu mendesis, memanggil. "Masih lama, 'kah?"

" _Wait_ —satu paragraf lagi."

"Bagus. Cepat selesaikan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak lebih dari tiga menit, tangan Lucy berhenti mengetik—membeku sejenak di udara, kemudian menekan tombol control dan S di saat yang sama, lalu berseru, "Yeay! Bab delapan selesai!" Ia menatap Natsu di sampingnya dan tersenyum riang.

Natsu membalas senyum Lucy dengan lembut, " _Good job_ , Luce," ia menepuk kepala gadis itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar Lucy.

"Tidak masalah," Natsu mengangkat bahu, seolah tidak peduli. "Tapi—" seringai jahil tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya, "—rasakan ini!" tangan yang tadi mengelus kepala Lucy tiba-tiba bergerak ganas dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Lucy; membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Tidak, Natsu! Hentikan!"

Natsu mengabaikan permintaan Lucy. Tangannya baru berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis itu ketika ia menyerukan kata menyerah dan maaf. Kemudian Natsu tertawa geli melihatnya dan memberi komentar kepada hasil kejahilannya, "Luce, rambutmu seperti tersambar petir," membuat mata Lucy membulat dan terkejut menyadari rambutnya yang kusut.

"HAHAHAHA—"

— _Buk!_ Bantal sofa mendarat tepat di wajah Natsu.

"Oi!"

 _Buk_ , lagi.

"Hei!"

Lucy mendengus dan cemberut, "Rambutku berantakan, Natsu. Jadi kusut! Tanggung jawab."

"Tanggung jawab? Bagaimana? Menikah sama kamu?"

Sekali lagi, _buk_.

"Oi! Berhenti melempar bantal ke wajahku, Luce!

"Bukan tanggung jawab itu yang aku maksud, Natsu," Lucy memutar bola mata. "Kamu pikir aku hamil?"

"Kalau kamu hamil... ingatkan aku untuk beli pengaman yang lebih bagus lain kali."

Lucy terkesiap, matanya membulat dan menatap Natsu tidak percaya. "Kita belum pernah melakukan itu, Natsu!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus coba. HAHAHAHA—"

Dan, — _buk_ , lagi.

"Berhenti bercanda," desis Lucy, penuh ancaman—dan ampuh membuat Natsu langsung terdiam dan mengangguk kepala.

" _Sorry_..." ujar Natsu, pelan dan lirih.

Natsu menatap Lucy, mengharap gadis itu tidak marah dan memaafkannya. Namun Lucy hanya menghela nafas, membuat jarak di antara mereka dan menghadap ke arah lain—merapihkan rambutnya seadanya dengan jari dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mau aku bantu? Ehm, mengambil sisir atau semacamnya?"

Lucy tidak menjawab. Namun tubuhnya kembali menghadap Natsu, dengan rambut yang sudah rapi kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Natsu menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat. "Hmm, tahu tidak?"

"Apa? Mau gombal?" tukas Lucy.

Natsu berdecak. "Bukan."

"Oh. Apa?"

"Ehm, aku tidak suka kamu mengabaikanku kayak tadi pas kamu nulis novel. Tapi..."Natsu ragu-ragu melanjutkan.

"Tapi, apa?"

"Aku senang bisa lihatin kamu tanpa kamu sadar."

Natsu terdiam. Lucy juga terdiam. Namun hanya sejenak, sebab kemudian gadis itu tertawa, giliran Natsu yang mendengus dan cemberut.

 _Sial, sabar_.

"Gombalmu alay abis. Kayak anak baru puber," ujar Lucy di sela-sela tawanya.

Seharusnya Natsu tidak mengatakan apapun tadi. Seharusnya ia diam saja. Namun entah mengapa, Natsu tidak terlalu menyesal. Sekalipun ditertawakan, dianggap gombal, diejek alay—gagal terlihat romantis. Sebab ia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika Lucy tertawa puas, tersenyum kepadanya dan tidak mengabaikannya.

Hanya satu yang bisa membuat saat-saat seperti ini lebih menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kamu benar, Luce."

Natsu ikut tertawa bersamanya.

* * *

Listening: All of Me – John Legend

 _Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections._

* * *

A/N: OOC abis? Menurut saya begitu. HAHAHAHA— _Plak!_ BODO AMAT! (YANG PENTING NALU~) Ehem. Btw, this is my first fic that has more than 1k words, yeah! 1,039 words lebih detailnya. Seneng abis, biasanya buat fic 900 words aja gak nyampe. ORZ

 **11 November 2015**


End file.
